Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mounting fixtures, and more particularly, to an apparatus for mounting watertight enclosures containing electronics.
Description of Related Art
Current UL50 and UL508A standards require electrical enclosures to be supplied with mounting hardware that is used to mount the enclosure sub panel to the back of the enclosure wall. This is typically accomplished using a weld on panel studs. UL50 and UL508A standards also require that enclosure manufactures supply means for mounting an enclosure by an electrician using basic tools. The cheapest way for a manufacturer to meet the UL50 and UL508A standards is to include holes in the back of the enclosure and a bag of nuts, bolts and gaskets, in hopes that the electrician installs the gaskets correctly and water does not leak into the enclosure during the life of the enclosure installation which could last over 30 years.
One of the problems with just providing mounting holes in the back of the enclosure is that the electrical sub panel may be required to be removed prior to mounting the enclosure which can require hours of extra electrical labor if the electrician has to unwire pushbuttons and/or other electrical devices that may be mounted on the enclosure door, and then re-wire and test the devices after the enclosure is mounted and the sub panel reinstalled. If the electrician installing the enclosure is in a high risk wash-down area, a welding contractor is often hired to weld the mounting holes closed, and then weld on a bracket that the electrician can use to properly install the enclosure without removing the back panel in the enclosure.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more efficient and reliable apparatus for mounting watertight enclosures and the electronics contained inside.